Staff
Founder Auraestus. Better known as Glosur Darloc, this Dwarf is lord of the White and Harad Mountains (as well as the rocky coastline). Residing in his capital of Kheled Arnin, he is respected across the lands. He does have a secret, though: rather like the Doctor from Doctor Who, he is capable of regenerating at death. He has entrusted this secret only to his close friend Eureka Enderborn. He is wise and stoic, but his wrath is feared across Middle Earth. On the Wiki, Auraestus is a clever guy, and enjoys many different sci-fi and fantasy genres. He is often merciful, and ready to give second chances, but don't anger him, lest you face the full extent of Glosur's wrath. Admins Eureka Enderborn. Eureka is one of those indescribable people, let's see... he's a one thousand year old cybertronic enderman with the spear of an ancient elf lord who associates commonly with time lords. Okay, maybe that didn't help clarify things. He's a roleplayer known for creating RPs on sci-fi Ardan offshoots with reptilian bird priests and lizard warriors from the center of the Earth. Okay, that didn't help either... Well he's a... Um... Well he's Eureka, and that's all you can really say without getting a two week long headache. The Indomitable. His character's are HORRIBLE people; often stealing, killing, slaughtering, and more without a second thought. Outside RPing, he is a pretty nice, smart, fun guy. He likes a wide variety of RPs. He dislikes tabletop war games ("Man Toys"), the MCU ("Marvelous Crap Universe"), and the new Star Wars movies ("mouse s***"). He doesn't mind if you swear, make lewd references, or rage. He finds it gratifying to see the equally dirty, and, or foul minds of others. Indomitable also really hates any and all things made by Disney. High Prince Imahil. Imrahil (aka Immy) almost always plays as a variant of a single PC: Imrahil, prince of Dol Amorth, and ruler of Dor-en-Ernil. Outside RPs, he is a generally nice, friendly neighbor. James of the iron hills. Also known as Farnin, a dwarf, he is a modest dwarf who sometimes gets in over his head. Farnin is close friends with Glosur Darloc in RP's and often is seen with him. On the wiki James is a nice guy who enjoys RP's and brings a nice humble touch to them, being usually a single dwarf and not leading grand armies. Edacnik. He's watching you, so follow the rules... Tybereous The resident Coder. He's a huge fan of Halo, LotR, and other Sci Fi and fantasy realms. He's glad to help with anything from new Admin tags and background colors to highlighting threads to explaining how RPing works. Moderators Heartgold1234. ' On Role Plays, she is Idril Galbuiael/Itallië Cal'endurë, a smart, and kind, Vanyarin elf who is very close to Varda. She was sent to Middle-earth to watch over, and protect (a bit like a mix of the eagles and Istari). She is a brilliant and fast learner and can help you out in times of need. Another cool fact is that she quite literally speaks elvish. To sum it up, don't mess with Heartgold1234. You have been warned. 'Patrick.vtap. He often RPs as his favorite nation in the LOTR, Umbar, having come up with lots of creative lore to fill in the gaps. He also plays as a few other custom factions. On the Wiki, Patrick is a....what am I? I don't even know. Lotrings Lotrings has recently rejoined the wiki. He was one of the first roleplayers in the first half of 2015. Now, he is back and will be closely monitoring your every move... (maybe)! Be warned. He enjoys tabletop war games and owns a few Warhammer Fantasy models. You can easily befriend him (unless you are one of those dastardly trolls). Chat Moderators Dark Dwarves 2 He has dwarf in his name yet he never plays as one...... He is the creator of kumulk one of the most hated yet loved character. He has his flaws but we can be a really nice guy. Lord[[User:The Lord of Minas Morgul| Of Minas Morgul]]. ' Despite his name, he does not always play as an evil character. In fact, unlike most people, his RP characters are nicely balanced, as he has both good and evil ones. In real life, he is nice, calm and overall likable. 'Faenor of the Silver Laurel He rarely, if ever, role-plays as anyone other than Faenor Celebrî, quite possibly the oldest being among the various characters on this wiki(Beings like Glosur do not count, as they entered the world after Faenor had been walking it for thousands of years). He is somewhat kind, and keeps himself to himself unless the occasion demands it. Draugluin the werewolf Hello everyone it's me the friendly neighborh werewolf if you ever need a hand with anything just give me a holler be warned though I won't take sides in an argument. (If I don't answer immediately it's not because I don't like you it is simply that I'm not available at the time. ( I use :P a lot) :P